


Will You Do The Thing

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Wing Kink, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Will You Do The Thing

You crossed your arms in front of your chest and glared at Lucifer. “You don’t get to tell me what to do.  Being my soulmate doesn’t give you ownership of me.”

Lucifer’s wings vibrated with his frustration. “It’s not safe. I will not have you out risking your life for no reason.”

“No reason?” you said, your voice raised. “Innocent people could die Lucifer. That’s a damn good reason.”

“You are too valuable. Send the Winchesters alone.”

“I’m going on this hunt,” you snapped, grabbing your bag and heading towards the door.   You jumped when Lucifer’s wings came out, blocking your path out of the room.

“I’ll pluck every one of them if you don’t move,” you said, seething in anger.

“You dare threaten me little one?” he replied softly, menace in his tone.

You rolled your eyes. “You wouldn’t hurt me anymore than you would put a wig on and sing the Frozen soundtrack,” you said, ducking under his wing and heading for the door. “I would love to give you a goodbye hug and kiss but since you are acting like a Neanderthal I’ll skip it this time,” you said, slamming the garage door shut as you watched him disappear, the scowl still on his face. 

* * *

 

“Y/N!” you heard Dean screaming your name from upstairs but you couldn’t move or speak, the gunshot wound in your stomach didn’t hurt like you thought it would, but the fact that you were choking on blood meant it wasn’t good.

You couldn’t get your mind to focus on anything as your eyes closed, all you wanted to do was rest.

“Dean! She’s in here!” Sam said, running into the room and seeing you against the wall, your hands over your wound and blood running out of your mouth. “Cas! Now!”

Dean stopped in the doorway. “Was she shot?”

“Yes. Cas!” Sam screamed.

“What kind of demon uses a gun,” Dean growled as he dropped to your side. “Damn it Cas!”

“He’s not coming,” Sam said. “Lucifer! Now!”

“What do you want?” Sam heard Lucifer say.   He quickly jumped out of the way, revealing you to the archangel.

Several emotions played out across Lucifer’s face as he dropped to his knees beside you. “Y/N,” he whispered, fear clear in his tone as he sent all of his grace through you.

You coughed as you woke up, opening  your eyes to see your angel inches from your side, worry in his eyes. “Lucifer?”

“Thank Father you are okay,” he said, gathering you in his arms and pulling you to his chest, his wings spreading to wrap around your body. “I’m so sorry we fought.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” you said, your hand coming up to rub his cheek. “I’m okay.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat reminded you the boys were still there.  You pulled yourself away from Lucifer to give them both a hug.

“I’m glad you are okay kid,” Dean said, his arms tight around you.

“Will you guys be alright driving back alone? I think I’m going to catch a ride with my boyfriend,” you said.

Dean had barely nodded when you felt Lucifer’s arm snake around your waist and you were gone.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and then I want you to rest,” Lucifer said when you appeared in the bathroom at the bunker.  You nodded, allowing him to remove your bloody clothing as the water warmed up.   You quickly took your shower while he stood in the bathroom and waited.  You were surprised, usually when you took a shower he was under the water with you.   “Aren’t you going to join me?”

“Not this time, you need to rest,” he said gently before stepping out of the room to get your night clothes.

Shutting the water off, you made sure you were standing on the rug nude when he walked back into the room.   Lucifer stopped at the sight  and you grinned, giving him a wink.  He scowled and tossed the sleep pants and tank top at you before leaving the room. “Get dressed.”

“Come on!” you said, following him into the bedroom and pressing yourself against his back, his wings soft against your naked skin. “Do you _really_ want me to get dressed?”

You could feel his wings twitching and see his obvious arousal.   He swallowed hard before taking a step forward. “Yes. You need to rest tonight.”

“Believe me when I tell you the last thing my body wants to do is rest,” you whispered in his ear as you rubbed your sex across his wing, leaving a trail of slick behind on the soft feathers before pulling away and turning your back to him. “But I guess I can take care of myself.”

His arm was around your stomach pulling you against him in seconds, his arousal digging into your back. “Tease,” he growled against your skin.

“Damn right,” you laughed as he picked you up and gently tossed you on the bed before removing his clothing, piece by piece.   He could have used his grace and been naked in a moment, but he knew you liked to watch him undress.

His wings fluttered with arousal as he watched you sitting up on your elbows biting your lip.   Lucifer slowly crawled across the bed until he was over you, his lips meeting yours as his chest pressed against your breasts.

“I love you,” you whispered into his kiss.

“I love you too my mate,” he replied, his feathers teasing at your side.

“Lucifer?”

“Yes?”

“Will you do the thing?” you asked softly, your cheeks already blushing red.

“You mean this thing?” he asked with a grin and you felt his body move beside you as his feathers trailed up your thigh and to your sex.

“Yessssss,” you hissed, closing your eyes and arching your back when his feathers began to stroke  your sex, his wing rubbing gently against  you. “Feels so good.”

Lucifer’s arousal was painful as he watched you come undone against his wings, the most sensitive part of his body.  When you cried out, your orgasm creating vibrations he felt against his feathers, he quickly moved, sliding inside your body before you were done quaking.

You moaned at the sudden sensation of being full and wrapped your arms around him, your fingers combing through his plumage and tugging as he moved, thrusting over and over again until he brought you to a second orgasm before finding his own release, stilling as he filled you. 

He slowly moved to stretch out beside you, his arm and wing coming up to wrap around your body.

“That was perfect,” you whispered, snuggling against his cool  skin.

“Yes you are,” he replied, brushing a kiss across your lips. “Now will you rest?”

 


End file.
